Power Rangers Rebirth: War
Power Rangers Rebirth: War is a prequel to Power Rangers: Rebirth by Emphinix. It is now an episodic series, which the story tells of the Malastarian War and how many Rangers and most humans give their lives to defend their homeworld from the tyrannical forces of Fyrus, Emperor of the Malastarians. Here is also where we see how the future Zodiac Rangers lived their lives before the war that ravaged the Earth and also the formation of the Global Council and Army. It is a story of war, despair and in the middle of it there is hope for a better tomorrow. Plot The Power Rangers are the world's greatest heroes. Since 1993, they have been fighting for the protection of Earth and the universe. They have fought so many evils that no ordinary hero could hope to fight against such as: alien invaders, time travelling criminals, destructive machines, prehistoric warlords and masters of evil. After so many years of fighting and shortly after Sledge's defeat, all the rangers are living their lives in happiness and peace. Many of them have started a family, others have gone to college and some rangers married their fellow rangers or dating. We are also introduced in this story to our five future heroes. Two best friends since childhood have graduated and are on their way home. One is planning to open a restaurant, and the other one plans to work with her father. A student of three known rangers graduates from her ninja academy. A successful anchorwoman and her best friend reporter is planning to get a story on a scientist who plans to make contact with other worlds. And finally an eighth grader meets his hero scientist. All seems to be well, but evil never takes a break. This time, a new evil has arrived, Fyrus, who wants nothing more than total dominion over Earth. The Power Rangers of each generation realize that this is a battle they cannot possibly win, but they'll die trying. Inspiring humanity, for the first time, humans vow to protect their homes, families and loved ones. It will be a bloody war, to the death and bring about, the end of an old age. Whether they fail or succeed, the world will never be the same. Cast Power Rangers * Jason Lee Scott * Tommy Oliver * Kimberly Hart * Zack Taylor * Billy Cranston * Aisha Campbell * Katherine Hillard-Oliver * Adam Park * Wesley Collins * Jen Scotts * Eric Myers * Taylor Earhardt * Shane Clarke * Tori Hanson * Dustin Brooks * Conner McKnight * Kira Ford-Fernandez * Trent Fernandez * Ethan James * Jack Landors * Nick Russell * Troy Burrows * Emma Goodall Allies * Beverly Anne Mason * Theodore "Theo" Michaels * Fred Kelman * Maria Isabel Santiago * Yumi Nakatsuka * Joanna Silverman * Kevin Arthur Raymond * David Johnson * Harry Mason * Michael Tyrell * Earth's Armies Villains * Emperor Fyrus * General Onox * Deathowl * Arthur Lopez Conflict * Malastarian War Episodes 1 - The Great Reunion 2 - Home 3 - Love and Friendship 4 - The Scientist 5 - The Prodigy 6 - The Student 7 - Marriage 8 - The New Threat 9 - Black Day for the Universe 10 - Rise of an Empire 11 - The Arrival 12 - Preparing for the End 13 - Signs of a Final Battle 14 - The War Begins 15 - Humanity Joins In 16 - Destruction 17 - Farewell Lightspeed Rescue, Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury! 18 - The Last Stand of RPM, Dino Charge, Samurai and Turbo 19 - Duty of a Soldier 20 - One Last Mega Battle 21 - The Last Stand in Angel Grove 22 - Stop the Nukes 23 - Fight to the Finish Part 1 - Destruction of the Megazords 24 - Fight to the Finish Part 2 - A Battle of Life and Death 25 - Fight to the FInish Part 3 - Tommy vs Fyrus. Clash of the Titans 26 - Fight to the Finish Part 4 - The Relentlessness of Humanity 27 - Fight to the Finish Part 5 - The Dragon's Final Stand 28 - A Ranger Remembers 29 - Funeral Day 30 - Reconstruction Begins 31 - Love, Faith, Hope and Thriving 32 - The New Generation Trivia * Originally this was titled "Power Rangers Rebirth: Armageddon".